A valve timing controller is attached to an internal combustion engine to control a valve timing of valve opened and closed by a camshaft. JP 5240309 B2 (US 2010/0180845 A1) describes a valve timing controller equipped with a driving rotor supported by a journal portion from a radially inner side to rotate with a crankshaft, a driven rotor rotating with a camshaft inside of the driving rotor, and a planet gear engaged with the driving rotor and the driven rotor to control a rotation phase of the driven rotor relative to the driving rotor by carrying out planet movement. The driven rotor has a contact surface in contact with a tip end of a chamfering portion, and a feed port passing through the driven rotor in an axial direction to introduce lubricant supplied from the camshaft into the driving rotor.
In the contact surface of the driven rotor in contact with the camshaft, the outer edge part of the feed port is located at the radially same position as the outer circumference part of the journal portion, or is positioned on the radially outer side of the outer circumference part. In these cases, the lubricant lubricating the interface of the journal portion may decrease.
The camshaft may have a chamfering portion at which the diameter is decreased as extending from the journal portion toward the tip end, in consideration of the workability and safety for a worker at the assembling time. However, at the feed port, if the outer edge part of the chamfering portion is located on the radially inner side of the tip end of the camshaft, introduction of the lubricant may be affected.